


Freddo come il ghiaccio

by Lia483



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Lenarry - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s01e15 Destiny, Protective Mick Rory, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Corse verso i laboratori e quando si fermò quasi scivolando al centro della corteccia, sussultò al ritrovarsi davanti tanta gente oltre che i suoi normali compagni del team Flash. Si tolse la maschera, però, quando riconobbe la squadra di leggende partite mesi prima, facendo subito un gran sorriso di saluto e cercando il proprio compagno con lo sguardo. Non lo trovò, non era lì con gli altri. Perché?





	

Barry aveva passato una giornata tranquilla, nonostante avessero ancora Zoom insediato a Central City e non sapessero ancora come avrebbero potuto sconfiggerlo.  
La speranza era comunque l'ultima a morire ora che aveva di nuovo i propri poteri, ancora più potenti di prima, e che aveva nuovamente la possibilità di aiutare la città.  
Mentre correva, restando comunque a debita distanza dalla centrale di polizia dove Zoom aveva il suo covo, pensava a tante cose. Gli amici, Caitlin di nuovo tra di loro, Iris, il suo compagno...  
Sorrise nostalgico, pensando che era da un po' che non aveva notizie di lui.  
Ovviamente le chiamate attraverso il tempo non erano ancora possibili, Barry se ne rendeva ben conto, ma gli avrebbe fatto piacere sapere qualcosa, poterci anche solo parlare per un secondo.  
Se lo immaginava con Mick a combinare guai sulla nave del tempo del capitano Hunter, ubbidendo agli ordini solo quando pareva a lui e facendo giochi di parole o battutine taglienti ogni volta che se ne presentava l'occasione.  
Gli mancava davvero tanto.  
Corse verso i laboratori e quando si fermò quasi scivolando al centro della corteccia, sussultò al ritrovarsi davanti tanta gente oltre che i suoi normali compagni del team Flash.  
Si tolse la maschera, però, quando riconobbe la squadra di leggende partite mesi prima, facendo subito un gran sorriso di saluto e cercando il proprio compagno con lo sguardo.  
Non lo trovò, non era lì con gli altri. Perché?  
Di colpo, Barry finalmente si rese conto dell'atmosfera che c'era nella stanza.  
I volti di tutti erano gravi, seri, alcuni lo guardavano con compassione, e Barry non riusciva a capire. Leonard era ferito? Era stato rapito da Savage? Per questo erano qui?  
"Ragazzi, cosa succede? Dov'è Len?" chiese quindi, facendo un passo avanti e guardando le persone che conosceva meglio, come Stein e Jax.  
Poi il suo sguardo si posò su Mick, che si era fatto avanti, guardandolo così serio che Barry ebbe un brivido.  
Un brivido di terrore.  
"Mick..."  
L'uomo scosse la testa, fermando qualsiasi sua parola, e gli prese la mano, posando sul palmo qualcosa. Nel ritirare la mano, Barry vide che era un anello che conosceva bene, l'aveva visto spesso al dito del suo compagno. Ne sapeva la storia e ne sapeva il significato.  
Rimase a fissarlo per un lungo momento, prima che gli fosse offerta un'altra cosa.  
Il parka.  
Il cervello di Barry cominciava a capire il messaggio, quello che stavano cercando di dirgli silenziosamente, ma il suo cuore lo rifiutava.  
Prese il parka sul braccio, stringendolo al petto e sollevando lo sguardo verso quello che per lui era diventato un caro amico, chiedendogli silenziosamente di non fargli scherzi, di dirgli che Leonard era solo rimasto da qualche parte, che non gli era successo niente.  
Il piromane prese un respiro profondo, prima di ricambiare lo sguardo di Barry e rispondere alla domanda silenziosa. "No, ragazzo, lui non c'è. Ci ha... salvato la vita."  
Il velocista chiuse gli occhi, stringendo il parka al petto e affondandoci il viso dentro, prima che improvvisamente le gambe gli cedessero.  
Braccia forti lo presero al volo, ma per quanto simili, non erano quelle del suo Leonard.  
Il suo Leonard che alla fine aveva scelto di essere un eroe e aveva salvato i suoi compagni di squadra.  
Il suo Leonard del quale non avrebbe più potuto ascoltare la voce tagliente che gli diceva che era un idiota quando faceva qualche sciocchezza.  
Il suo Leonard del quale non avrebbe più potuto vedere lo sguardo affettuoso che gli dedicava in momenti in cui credeva di non essere visto.  
Il suo Leonard che non avrebbe più potuto toccare, sfiorare e sentire che era solo suo.  
Lui non c'era più.  
Si sentiva toccare, sfiorare, stringere da tante mani, tante persone mentre era inginocchiato a terra con Mick.  
Riconosceva il tocco dei suoi papà, di Iris, di Cisco, ma non ne sentì il calore.  
Dentro si sentiva freddo.  
Freddo come il ghiaccio che Leonard aveva tanto amato.  



End file.
